The Holy Strider
by Nate Sindel
Summary: Come and join us as we follow the adventures of a Blood Elf as she attempts to unite the Horde and Alliance. Will diplomacy work, or is it just a pipedream leading to a greater revelation? Genre and rating subject to change. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

The Holy Strider

By Nate Sindel

***

Kuldana fiddled with the necklace given to her by Thrall, a simple golden chain with a pendant on the end. The pendant was what she continued to stare at, half Horde crest, half Alliance; this simple signet allowed her passage to any capital city on Azeroth with complete immunity. She, a Blood Elf rogue, had been named Ambassador of The Horde, and given the rank of Holy Strider.

"_Congratulations Kuldana, for your upholding of both your oath to The Horde, and for showing unparalleled quarter and compassion to members of the Alliance, I hereby grant you the title Ambassador, and the position of Holy Strider."_

The words still rang in her head, blaring even through the winds rushing by her ears on her way to Teldrassil. Her first duty as Ambassador was to fly to Darnassus to speak with the Night Elves about the situation in Ashenvale. While many preferred to take a wyvern, she was lucky enough to have brought her Netherwing ally, Onyxien, through the Dark Portal.

"This is a bit much," she spoke, meaning it to be to herself.

"Really? From our travels together I have never seen you go out of your way to attack the Alliance," Onyxien chimed, turning her(1) head around to look her rider in the face. "Though the number who did so to you..."

"They learn after the first few cuts who the real enemies are," the rogue brushed a lock of blond hair out of her face. "Not to mention many Alliance now owe me life debts for it."

"Are you telling me you became Ambassador under false pretenses?"

"No, of course not," her pale cheeks reddened slightly at her partner's accusation. "Life is sacred, and if this will help preserve it, then I will do what I can."

Onyxien finally turned her head back as they entered Ashenvale, needing to keep an eye out for trees, but added, "You've been spending too much time around the druids."

***

Upon reaching Darkshore Onyxien turned into a deep stoop, heading for Auberdine where they would rest the night before crossing the sea. Landing outside the inn they were met with some resistance, but apparently word from Jaina Proudmoore's messenger mages had reached here. A flash of the pendant around her neck was enough for the sentinels to stand down. Lowering herself to the ground, Kuldana stepped up to the lead sentinel.

"I need a room, and lodging for my friend here," she spoke in Common, gesturing to the drake behind her.

"Of course, Ambassador Kuldana, we are glad you made it safely," the words seemed a little strained to the elf's sensitive ears.

With a small smile and shrug of her shoulders, Kuldana put on her best diplomacy face, and switched languages.

"I apologize for arriving unannounced." spoken in perfect Darnassian, she could tell it put the taller elves around her at ease. "The Warchief wished to have us to have Warsong Gulch settled first."

"It is quite alright, I am Shira Nightshine, head of the Auberdine Sentinels, call on me if you need anything during your stay." She looked behind the blood elf at her mount/companion. "I'll alert the stable at once to prepare room for your mount."

The sentinel left immediately, ordering one of her subordinates to arrange a room for their guest.

***

Meanwhile, in the Fish Eye Tavern, a conversation was being had between a human Paladin and his young Shaman friend who he had been adventuring with.

"Are you serious, a Blood Elf saved your life?" Daniel Morgrim asked the female Draenei sitting next to him at the bar, she nodded, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, it was a miracle she arrived just in time," the young shaman responded, then stopped and stared at the door. "It's her."

"What?" Daniel turned to the door, watching the lithe elf enter, her flaring green eyes the only aspect separating her from the occasional High Elf. "Saea, are you sure?"

Kuldana walked through the tavern, her large boots(2), courtesy of the Argent Crusade for her help in Northrend, making clomping sounds on the wooden floor. Sidling up to a corner of the bar she took her seat, climbing onto the stool built for someone much larger than her. The barkeep took her order, after showing him the pendant and ordering in Darnassian. Sipping the water provided, she looked around, more than half the room was staring at her.

One pair of eyes were different, mainly due to the blue/white glow emanating from them, but that was besides the point. She had long ago made a point to remember the faces of those she helped, and this Draenei was no different. The chipped horn, the scar on her neck, those two key points told her exactly who this was, and what she had done.

_It was hot in Tanaris, too hot, and Kuldana couldn't wait to get to Un'Gorro Crater, the shade of the trees would be a gods' send. Her wyvern glided lazily along, riding the rich thermals rising from the sand, it wouldn't be long now. When adjusting her hat, she noticed the silithid hive beneath her, and the struggling form caught within the clutches of a burrower._

_Taking the reins she pulled the mount down, angling it into a power dive. Hitting the ground in a run, she guided it straight at the giant insect. Her arm shot out, her dagger slicing clean through one of the mandibles, causing the Draenei in its clutches to drop. The assault didn't stop there, the dagger had hooked into the beast's thick carapace, pulling her off the wind rider and across in front of it, where her second dagger speared into its face._

_The silithid dropped, but was still trying to move, to call for help. Kuldana stood over it, feeling the chill run down her arm, gathering in her hand around the dagger. Stepping forward she plunged both knives into the monster, twisting them as she ripped them out. The bug ceased moving._

"_Psh, nuisances," she spat, then turned to the unconscious young woman who had nearly become bug food. "Well, let's get you to Gadgetzan."_

_Lifting the larger female with relative ease, she looked to the wyvern, as if to tell it to go home. Getting the message, the chimera took off. Planting her feet, Kuldana began to concentrate on her trip back to the goblin town; the earth shifted and she was gone. The run wasn't long, and soon they were at the inn, where she had summoned a priest._

"_Well, you certainly did a decent job patching her up before I got here," Maina, a human priest said, after healing the girl as best she could. "I couldn't do anything about the horn, and the wound to her neck will scar, but she'll live."_

"_That's good," the rogue replied from across the table, casting a quick glance at the form on the bed._

"_If I may be so bold as to ask, why did you save her? Don't you Blood Elves have something against the Draenei?"_

"_There are much more dangerous enemies to contend with, no time to be concerned with the petty squabbles of mortals," Kuldana explained, sipping her ale. "I have lived long, seen much, done much more; at some point the lines begin to blur, and all that matters is survival."_

"_I see..." she turned as the girl began to stir and awaken. "So what you're saying is that each individual life is sacred, that's very un-Blood Elf of you."_

"_Like I said, the lines blur."_

_Maina chuckled at that, understanding what the woman across from her meant._

'So she recognizes me,' Kuldana thought while watching the girl in her peripheral vision.

Saea continued to stare, wanting to get up and thank her, but not sure if she should. The situation was already strange to begin with, considering they were in Auberdine, and this woman was **Blood Elf**, her kinds' most hated enemy, second only to the Eredar and the Legion they commanded. Then there was the fact that this woman did save her life, and had somehow obtained some kind of immunity that she believed only one such as Jaina Proudmoore had. Finally it was her human companion that broke her stupor.

"Light, just walk over there and say 'Thank you for saving me ma'am, and I'd like to confess my undying love for you,'" he laughed heartily at his own joke, while Saea cast a scowl at him. Whatever tension had descended on the tavern had been broken by Daniel's laughter, and everyone went back to their business.

Kuldana was grateful for the looks of hatred and disgust finally ebbing, thanks to the human a few seats down. He reminded her of someone she had once known, but that was a long time ago. Right now she was more concerned with the Draenei, so she motioned the two over. After the customary pointing of fingers at themselves to confirm, they walked over.

"Well hello again," she smiled at the shaman. "How have you been?"

"Saea, say something," the human, a paladin by the looks of it, whispered to her, nudging her with his elbow.

"Oh...um..h-hello," Saea waved awkwardly, she could feel the overpowering presence of this woman.

Daniel, however, sighed with his head in his hand. "You have to excuse my friend, she's a little starstruck."

"I see," Kuldana chuckled. "Well, I can assure you I don't bite, so have a seat."

The paladin took the invitation without question; Saea had to be coaxed into her seat. While they awaited their collective meals and drinks, the newly mantled ambassador told them of her business in Auberdine. Daniel was quite intrigued with this new arrangement between the Horde and Alliance, having fought with the Shattered Sun Offensive himself. Then it hit him as well.

"You were there, you were the one who slew Kael'thas," he suddenly stood from his chair, leaving it to fall to the floor.

"I was," she looked down, not wanting to remember that particular moment of her life. "Don't look so stunned, I was not alone when it happened."

"That may be true, but you were the one who landed the killing blow," Daniel's voice was rising now, catching some of the ears of those near them. He would have gone on if Saea had not placed her hand on his arm, "What is...oh..."

Kuldana was staring at the counter, trying to stop the shaking. The memories of Kael, looking so decrepit and ill, were warring with her memories of him when he had been a child. He had been so innocent, with great talent and promise, only wanting to help his people to survive. His mind and goals had been corrupted by fel energy, and the Legion.

"I believe you may have hit a nerve," the shaman said, moving to touch her savior's shoulder, only to receive a small static shock.

"Sorry, it's just that...uh...well..." he searched for the words, not really knowing what to say. "Light, I'm an idiot."

"It's alright, Daniel," she looked at him, "I knew Kael before he was corrupted, we were...friends."

Silence reigned for a short time until their food had arrived, as well as a pitcher of ale, which Kuldana immediately grabbed. The two Alliance members watched as she downed half of it, wondering if perhaps it was a mistake to order it. After she was done, she slid it back to them.

"I won't bore you with the details," she finally spoke. "Anyway, Saea, you still have not answered my question of how you have been."

"Oh, um, I have been well," the girl said, after taking a moment to swallow her food.

"Good, that's good," the ambassador was at a loss for words now, the mention of Kael had derailed her thought process slightly. Abruptly she stood, and started for the door, throwing down the money for her meal. "Become strong, young shaman, maybe we'll meet again."

Once she was out the door, Saea sighed, there was still so much she wanted to tell her. She wanted to thank the Blood Elf properly, and she had blown it. Now it was time for Daniel to place his hand on her shoulder.

"Go on, get that thank you out of your system," he gave her a slight shove as he chuckled.

The Draenei looked at him, nodded, and proceeded to follow the older woman out. He watched her go, knowing it was the right thing, because he knew they'd be back. Saea would be back regardless, she still owed for half of their food. Outside, Saea had caught up with Kuldana, who seemed to be pleased with her about something. Whatever it was, the shaman wasn't really concerned.

"I wanted to say thank you," she grasped the woman's hands in her own. "I owe you my life, a debt that I can never repay, please, ask of me whatever you will."

"Very well," she hummed a little, a small smile on her face. "I'd like you to come with me to Darnassus."

***

And so, my first attempt at Warcraft fanfiction begins, review, flame, whichever, I just wanted to get this out there. I got the term Holy Strider from the Warcraft RPG that I dabbled in, for more info check wowwiki.

(1) I'm not sure if the Netherwing drake Onyxien is female or not, but the name sounds to be in the feminine.

(2) Boots of the Neverending Path


	2. Chapter 2

The Holy Strider

Chapter 2

By Nate Sindel

***

"Go to Darnassus, a-are you sure?" Saea asked, clearly shocked by the question.

"Of course, it would help to have someone representing the Alliance along with me," the older Blood Elf spoke while walking back to the tavern. "Now come along, there's still ale left."

The shaman watched after her before realizing that she had also left Daniel hanging with the check.

***

The next morning was spent lashing Saea's luggage to Onyxien, there was more than Kuldana had anticipated. She wiped her brow, and stretched her shoulders out behind her, thrusting her chest forward - feeling the wonderful cracks in her back. When she reopened her eyes she noticed that the young shaman was blushing, her cheeks a slightly darker hue of blue/gray.

'She must be a newborn, learning shamanism from her people and not the Orcs,' the rogue tilted her head slightly at her companion.

The Draenei quickly recomposed herself, looking away quickly and muttering an apology. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to stare."

"That's alright," a dismissive batting of her hand. "Tell me, have you ever been to the Outland?"

"I was born there, in the Temple of Karabor; I was just learning shamanism when we left Draenor in the Exodar."

Kuldana debated asking her if she knew the fate of the Temple, but decided not to stir up any bad memories. She eyed her charge closely, believing the girl to have just reached maturity, but then with races who live well over a millennia, it was hard to tell. It had happened more than once that Cairne would call her a youngling, not that she minded too much.

"I see, almost done?"

"Yes, last one right here," she pulled the rope tight and tied it off.

"What is all this?" Onyxien turned her head to eye the packages.

"I need to go to the auction house," she rubbed the back of her head, grinning sheepishly.

***

The journey to Rut'theran Village was short, hardly a jump for the Netherwing drake. Teldrassil, Darnassus specifically, had numerous enchantments and barriers erected to prevent a flying assault. Another flashing of the pendant to confirm her intentions, a few pack horses later, and they were moving towards the swirling mist that would bring them to the top. The sensation was strange, but fleeting, for once they stepped out a myriad of glaives were pointed at Kuldana.

"Um...I come in peace?" she spoke in Darnassian, while raising her hands over her head.

"So we've been told," a sentinel moved forward with a large steel tray. "Please, relinquish all of your weapons."

"Afraid of what I can do, Kina?" the ambassador raised an eyebrow.

"We do not take chances with _your_ kind, Kuldana." Kina's facial features remained stern.

"Very well," the rogue reached down to her belt and removed her daggers; her bow and quiver came next, and finally a bag from her belt was placed on the tray. To the interested looks she received, she replied, "Extras."

"We are sorry, Shaman, but we will need to look through your bags," she turned yellow eyes upon Saea.

"Kina, I met her yesterday..."

"Rules are rules, Ambassador, while you are here I hope you remember that," a deathly staring match was going on between the two before Kuldana relented.

"Do I have to wait with her, or may I proceed to Tyrande?"

Kina then ordered three sentinels to search the packages, before leading the Blood Elf towards the temple. While they walked, Kuldana took in the sights of the city; it was designed very much like the Undercity, except cleaner. The buildings situated around the central hub that was the bank. She noticed the amount of people looking at her as well, some of them she even recognized.

"I find it almost laughable that you would come alone," Kina spoke, probably more to break the silence than anything else.

"Well, you know me, leading raids isn't my gig," the rogue smiled slightly.

"You may very well be simply gathering information on our defenses."

"If I wanted to do that, it would have been easy enough to sneak in here," the smile widened, "Maiev taught me very well in our time. Has anyone heard from her since the fall of Illidan?"

The sentinel looked away briefly, as if transfixed by the water beneath them.

"I see, I can only hope she hasn't done anything foolish," the smile was gone now. "Then again, it is Maiev Shadowsong we're talking about, prob'ly out chasing phantoms."

They soon arrived at the Temple of the Moon, where Kina asked that the rest of her sentinels go back to their duties. Moving into the temple was an experience for Kuldana, the sheer ethereal power that was concentrated here was staggering. Voices she'd not heard in millennia were once again whispering to her, putting her at peace. Silently she thanked Elune for not hating her for her transgressions.

Up the ramp they went, still side-by-side, matching each others pace; Kina then picked up speed, and Kuldana matched her. Soon they were running, still neck-and-neck, until Kuldana decided enough was enough and made a last sprint forward. She stopped upon reaching the platform where she knew the High Priestess was, and, sure enough, Kina bumped into her from behind. Turning, she smiled up into the sentinel's face, who smiled back.

"You still can't beat me, little sister," she clasped wrists with the taller woman, who pulled her into a hug.

"Good luck," Kina whispered before taking her place back at the top of the ramp.

"I see our guest has finally arrived," came the flawless voice of Tyrande behind her. "It is good that you have finally come home, if only for this visit, Kuldana."

Turning around, she was met with not only Tyrande, but also the representative of the Exodar, Emissary Valustraa. Those piercing eyes of white, filled with so much wisdom and power, she almost wanted to cry out her apologies for leaving so many years ago. Remembering her purpose here, she quickly composed herself.

"High Priestess," she bowed to the leader of the Night Elves. "Hm, I remember when it was just Tyrande."

"We may reminisce later, at this moment there is business to attend to," Tyrande gestured to a table.

"Of course, High Priestess," another bow.

"For past times sake, Tyrande will be fine," a crooked smile sat on the priestess' lips.

***

Some time later, and negotiations over Ashenvale were going well, a solution had been reached. The Orcs, Trolls and Tauren needed wood for building, but the trees of Ashenvale were ancient and sacred; having survived the Sundering, and could tell tales to any who could listen. The Horde loggers would work together with the Sentinels in Ashenvale to find the trees whose time was short. It was determined that there were more than enough in the vast forest to provide adequate materials.

"So, shall we draw up the treaty now, or wait for morning," Kuldana asked, stretching her arms over her head.

"This goes beyond the trees, Kuldana, old animosities run very deep among the Alliance," Tyrande sighed, this had taken longer than she thought. "There is no guarantee that they will simply forget those grudges."

"Grudges? You don't really mean to sit there and tell me you don't hate them from the very core of your soul for slaying Cenarius, do you?" a raised eyebrow accompanied the statement. "His death assured that the Night Elves would never trust the Orcs, that was Mannoroth's plan. Tyrande, if I may ask a mage to bring the Warchief here..."

"You will do no such thing, to have him here would mean going against everything the Kaldorei stand for."

"So the only thing your people stand for is vengeance? We are trying to make peace, not fracture what little hope we have in the face of the Scourge. Please, allow me this."

The Night Elf leader looked away from her, off the terrace and into the eyes of the statue which dominated the center of the temple. To bring Thrall here would cause a ruckus, something she truly did not want to happen. The entire population, upon hearing the leader of the Horde came here, would descend upon the temple; an uncontrollable mob of frothing mouths and eyes filled with hate. Would an apology from the Warchief really be enough?

"Summon a mage to go to Theramore, I wish to confer with Lady Jaina."

"At once High Priestess," Kina, being the only sentinel within earshot, answered before racing off.

Kuldana smiled across at her former sister and mentor, mouthing the words "thank you". Tyrande waved her off in a slightly playful manner, the slightest twitch at the corner of her mouth revealing a smile. It wasn't long before portal appeared by them and a Draenei mage, followed by Jaina Proudmore, stepped through.

"Thank you, Mage, you may leave now," the priestess motioned for the Draenei to leave.

Once the Draenei was gone, Jaina turned to Kuldana, "Ambassador, what is this about?"

"I would like to ask you to bring Warchief Thrall here, his presence is required. Since you're possibly the only human who can enter Orgrimmar and not be slain on sight."

"Very well, but I will be sitting in on the rest of these negotiations when we return," she turned and began to open the portal to Thrall's throne room. She was gone but a moment when she returned through the portal with the massive Orc, black armor glinting in the ethereal lighting.

"Kuldana, what is it you need of me?" he asked, his deep voice resonating through the spacious temple.

Before she could speak, Tyrande stood from the table, her eyes narrowed at the Horde's leader. She looked about ready to attack him, but thought better of it. Though she had known Kuldana for the past several millenia, she could not be sure if the rogue would leap in to defend her Wachief. Quickly calming herself, she trained her sharp eyes on the Orc before her.

"Warchief Thrall, the root of our negotiations has reached an impasse," she spoke calmly, choosing her words carefully. "This impasse is the killing of one of our most revered deities, Cenarius, founder and former leader of the Cenarion Circle. Kuldana has attempted to assure me you feel most disheartened by this fact."

"High Priestess, I have no reason to deny what Grom Hellscream did, even though not in his right mind. The Pit Lord Mannoroth misled them," Thrall stepped forward, almost invading the Kaldorei's personal space. "If it would bring peace between our peoples, I will offer, to you, my head."

"But Warchief...?!" Kuldana was now up, aghast that he would offer as such.

"Ambassador, sit down."

She did, and the stare down between Thrall and Tyrande continued. The Orc's head was bowed, expecting the glaive, while Tyrande continued to study him. Her ears had heard the sincerity of his words, her trained eyes saw the physical signs of his resignation, and the voice of the goddess assured her of his intentions. After closing her eyes in thought, she sat back down across from Kuldana.

"I understand, we will draw up the treaty tomorrow," she sighed, Fandrel was not going to like this turn of events. "Kuldana, if you wish to return with them, you may."

She decided to stay, and settled herself into her seat, observing the Night Elf leader. Tyrande remained where she was, her eyes still closed, even as Thrall and Jaina left through the portal. After a few minutes her silvery-white eyes reopened, falling on the elf across from her. She studied the girl who had once been her pupil, the blond hair, green eyes, and pale skin seemed to suit her.

"Are you hungry?" she asked the Ambassador.

"Famished."

***

Saea, after being searched, made her way to the bank, casting weary glances around at the sentinels. They had decided to practically make a spectacle of her, rummaging through her luggage in the middle of the city. She had stood there, allowed them to search, not wanting to make a scene. Her business at the bank concluded she made her way to the auction house, to sell any of her wares.

"I wonder how that meeting is going," she wondered allowed, bringing the rest of her packages to the merchants for selling.

A strong hand was placed on her shoulder, and she stopped her perusing to turn to the sentinel behind her. It wasn't a Night Elf as she had expected though, it was Daniel. After what she had just been through it felt good to see a familiar face.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"Well, this is where we were heading, it just appears that you got the faster ride," he smirked as he fell into step beside her, nudging her side with his elbow.

Saea blushed slightly, "It's nothing like that, she felt an Alliance companion would help with negotiations."

"Really, then why are you here and not at the meeting?"

"They wanted to search my things, so she went ahead without me. It was strange, the way the sentinels were acting, like it was a staged event, right down to taking her weapons," the young shaman sighed. "Do you know anything about Kuldana that I don't?"

The paladin placed his hand on his chin in thought, all he knew were rumors that had circulated through the Shattered Sun Offensive, as well as Dalaran in Northrend. He looked at his friend, knowing that she should be asking the rogue, herself, these questions. No matter, she can clarify the stories with Kuldana later on.

"Well, according to what I've heard, she's..."

"Who's what?" Kuldana asked from atop the pagoda to their left. Deftly she raised herself with her arms before launching herself forward, landing in front of them. "We've been invited to dinner."

At the time she landed, Daniel had gone pale, while Saea nearly fell over from leaning in to hear him. As they recollected themselves they noticed what she wearing. Her thick leather armor had been removed, replaced with a white robe, accented with gold and black(1). Her hair, which was usually pulled into a ponytail, was left to cascade down her back. Daniel had to push his own lower jaw back up at her appearance.

"Where did you get that?" the paladin asked, still struck by her appearance.

"I carry it around just for these sorts of occasions," she flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "Leather just doesn't cut it during dinner with Tyrande, unless it's tasteful."

"Wow, you almost look like a different person," Saea commented.

"Yes, yes, I know, now get changed, we have dinner to get to."

***

Kuldana and Saea walked into the temple together, the Draenei having changed into a black dress, her hair up in a bun. The shaman wasn't prepared for this in the least; obviously she had met Velen, but she had never met the Night Elf leader. All she knew was what the rogue told her: mind your manners.

They ascended the ramp, finding the table at the top already set for four people, Valustraa would be joining them. Tyrande was in discussion with a human mage, who Kuldana recognized as one of Jaina's men. Noticing them, she dismissed the mage and moved to them, greeting Saea warmly enough.

"I'm glad you decided to come, I heard much of your deeds from Valustraa," the priestess smiled and gestured to take a seat.

Dinner was, for the most part, pleasant; Kuldana spoke to the Draenei emissary, while Saea answered Tyrande's questions about shamanism. The Blood Elf knew what her old sister was doing, gathering information on the Horde's most prominent warriors - shamans. She had noticed this tactic used during negotiations, when she had asked about her rank as Holy Strider.

"So tell me Kuldana, why is it that you were made Ambassador?" Valustraa asked, eyebrow raised.

"Because of my upholding of my Warchief's command to show quarter and compassion to our enemies, with the exception of the Burning Legion," she took a sip from the cup provided. "I've not once killed a member of the Alliance, even if they did attack me first. All life is sacred, and should be treated as such."

"So you believe it to be just that simple then, hm?"

"It's only as difficult as those involved make it. We in the Horde would much prefer peace, a time to rebuild ourselves, a time of cooperation with the Alliance. If you wish to make it as hard a road as possible, then you're just being part of the problem."

The rest of dinner was silent after that, Valustraa having been spoken into submission. Once over, the Draenei emissary left to attend her report to Velen. Saea was even more curious now as to her companion's past; not only was she welcome among the Night Elves, but Tyrande was even warmer to her than the representative from the Exodar. What was it about this Blood Elf that made people treat her as such?

"Kuldana, shall you be spending the night with us, or must you rush off to another meeting?" Tyrande asked, sitting back in her chair.

"Well, we should probably draw up some sort of notice for the rest of the Alliance to know what just happened. A momentous event has just transpired, the world must know," the smaller elf spoke quickly, a yawn soon following her words. "But yes, I will be spending the night."

"Kina, alert the inn to prepare a room for Horde's Ambassador."

Before the sentinel could leave, Tyrande said one more thing, "If Saelienne does not act favorably, let her know who it is."

"Yes, High Priestess," she bowed and left.

Both Kaldorei and Sin'dorei looked to the shaman with them, as if expectantly. Feeling their gazes upon her, Saea felt the sway these two individuals held over the course of the world itself. If the elements had anything to say about it, then Velen's prophesy about her would seem to be coming to pass. Her brain then clicked back to the two women in front of her when Tyrande addressed her.

"Saea, is it?" - a nod - "You look like there's something you want to ask."

"I was wondering how you two knew each other, how everyone here seems to know who you are?" she turned to Kuldana when asking.

"It is a long story," the rogue sighed, having not recanted the tale since Kael had asked. "Are you sure you wish to hear it?"

"Yes."

"I'll answer the questions you asked; Tyrande and I know each other by way of her being my teacher in the ways of Elune. As for everyone else, well, I used to be Kaldorei, but I ran away from my duties," she took a breath and downed the rest of her drink. "First it was to study under Maiev Shadowsong, as a warden of Illidan Stormrage; then I ran from there to join the High Elves in Quel'thalas, to learn the other half of my history."

Saea could tell it wasn't the whole truth, there were holes, but it was enough to satisfy her for now. One issue stuck in her mind though, what did she mean by "other half"? She didn't know enough of the history of this world to make assumptions. While they were on the subject of her past, the shaman didn't see anything wrong with one more question.

"Back at the tavern you said you and Kael'thas had been friends, how did you come to know him, but not follow him?"

"I was his prime bodyguard from the day he was born, my training with Maiev proved to be all the credentials I needed. As he grew up and I got older, we became the best of friends, there was even talk of marriage," her eyes were glossy, remembering better times. "Then he left to study in Dalaran, and I, not being a mage, was left behind to train others as rogues. I had followed him to Outland as well, being in the presence of the Sunwell had awakened my Quel'dorei half to the power of the arcane. So once he went through the Dark Portal with Illidan, I followed."

"But how did you get back?"

"That, my dear youngling, is a story for another drunken ramble," the Blood Elf smirked before refilling her empty cup with more wine.

"The Naaru(2) sent her back to Silvermoon, seeing that her intentions differed from that of Kael'thas. They knew she was following her duty to protect her prince, to protect the one she loved," Tyrande finished the story for her.

"Hey," a slender pink finger pointed at the Night Elf, "I loved him, and I killed him for betraying us, betraying _me_. Kael was no longer the man I knew, his mind warped and fractured by both the fel energies we were fed, and by Kil'jaeden."

"I see," Saea looked down, she had just wanted to know, not cause her new companion to become so emotional. "We can stop the stories for now."

"Good," Kuldana sat back and pushed her newly filled cup towards the shaman. "Now learn to drink."

***

(1) Midsummer Festival Robe

(2) Convenient plot device, kinda like "the wizard who did it", or the Draenei crash landing


End file.
